


[Podfic] People and Angels of Walmart

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of ameonna1's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Sam has to do the shopping, Gabriel tags along.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] People and Angels of Walmart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People and Angels of Walmart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13494) by ameonna1. 



**Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 8 minutes  
 **Download**[from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/people-and-angels-of-walmart)


End file.
